Field of Daggers
by EclipsedWonderland
Summary: An experiment with at A:TLA would look like if the Gaang were 10 years older. Each chapter is a new episode, not necessarily in order. AU (sort of).


Field of Daggers

_The Western Air Temple_

Zuko felt the sweat dripping from his brow as he stared into space, long hair draping over his shoulders and into his lap. Idly, his fingers twisted lightning cutting through the darkness of night and lighting up the tree trunks beyond his tent like fireworks. There was no doubt in his mind now, this lightning was proof of it. He had cleared his chi, his conscience; this was his destiny.

But something told him twirling lightning between his fingers would fail to show _them_ that.

Sighing heavily, he collapsed backwards. This was harder then it should have been. It wasn't just his awkwardness holding him back, or even his pride, it was fear. It was a childlike instinct, a primal feeling that had been ingrained in his mind the day his father scarred him. He was fearful of rejection, of their condemning eyes. Zuko knew he would see their eyes gazing at him with hatred so bright and furious it could burn just as strong as fire. Strike just as hard as lightning. He wanted them to like him, as silly as that sounded, but… It was buried under duty.

He had to teach Avatar Aang firebending. This wasn't about whether he was accepted or not, this was about saving the _world_ and if that meant being humiliated and smothered in shame, so be it. It was bigger than him, bigger than all of them, bigger than his deeds or Avatar Aang's or any of them, really. This was about saving the innocents, the ones who were never involved in this forsaken war.

The lightning continued to twirl between his fingers, completely under control. Zuko had only learned the technique the week before when he arrived at the temple, but it was even more simple than bending fire. It was more connected to him, somehow, clearer and more focused. It was an extension of himself, like a piece of his own soul crackled within its core. He released the calming light and brought his hand up to his scar. For so long he had let it define him, who he was. Iroh had wasted countless breaths reminding him that it didn't, but Zuko allowed it to anyway. His scar was created by his father, a shadow that would forever be placed upon his soul. Yet… For the first time, he realized that this scar didn't define him. His father didn't define him; he defined himself.

Zuko chuckled, "It only took you 15 years to figure that one out. Idiot."

Suddenly, his smile died. It wasn't just 15 empty years, it was 15 years of inflicting hurt and pain that he would never be able to repay. 15 years of stealing the lives of innocent souls, smothering hopes, destroying dreams. 15 years of being defined by rage, hate, and hopelessness. 15 years of betrayals, two of which he knew would never be restored. Two that he would carry in his heart until he was buried 6 feet beneath the dirt. Zuko's heart plummeted into his stomach, the acid burning and stinging it.

Maybe that's why he had waited a week to approach them; he was afraid of facing that waterbender.

Day broke too quickly. Zuko realized with a start that he had slept beneath the stars, the shadows of trees blocking the brightest part of the dawn. Well, at least he knew they didn't know he was here; he would probably be frozen in ice if they had. Or worse. Zuko didn't want to think about what that waterbender was capable of. The Avatar may be a monk, but that waterbender… She fought like a trapped tiger.

Zuko sighed, steam flowing out his mouth as he dug through his small bag searching for something to eat. It wasn't much, just an ash banana, but he hadn't had enough time to prepare much… And he also thought he would've been with them by now. Obviously, he had been beyond naïve when he left the Fire Nation. He realized that now as the bitter banana hit his tongue.

After nearly inhaling the banana, the Crown Prince crossed his legs to begin his morning meditation. He would need every teaching of patience his uncle had ever taught him to survive today; he was sure of it. Today, he would go to them and beg to be the Avatar's teacher. He would grovel at their feet, kiss the dirt if he needed to. All things that his life in the palace had instilled in him _never_ to do. He was royalty; not someone's slave.

With each inhalation Zuko pulled in new air, new life… Filling his lungs to the brim with breath. _It is all in your breath, Prince Zuko._ He could hear his uncle's echoes from all those years ago when he wore his hair in a high ponytail, his scar still sensitive to the touch. He smiled slightly as he let out his negative energy, leaving only the purity of air and space around him.

"Ya know, I'll never understand why people like you and Twinkletoes have to meditate." Came a calm voice. Zuko nearly started, but managed to maintain his composure as he opened his eyes, tilting his head toward the voice. He couldn't place it at first, but as he focused his keen senses toward the woman he realized who she was. She moved like an earth bender, but not in a way he recognized. There was something… Different to her steps.

"Miss Beifong." He said respectfully, not turning completely around. Every bone in his body was ready to jump at a moment's notice. She would assume the worst, he already knew. Now, it was time to wait for the attack.

She snorted, "I guess even asshole firebenders have manners," She muttered, stepping closer, "Now, what the hell are you doing here? You can't hope to take all of us on by yourself, you know that."

He heard her body shift, "I am here to teach the Avatar firebending and help restore balance to the world."

Her determination faltered, Zuko smirked slightly.

"They say, Miss Beifong, that you can tell when people are lying; that you can sense the vibrations beneath your feet."

He stood then, ever so slowly and faced her. She stood staring off to the side, long black bangs hanging on the side of her face. Her hair remained in a bun but it was messy, pieces falling out around her. Toph dressed in a simple green sleevless tank that clung to her. There was a slight separation between her trousers and tank, baring her middrift. Zuko quickly looked away when he eyed it, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"You know I'm n-"

Toph flung earth at him, her movments jagged and sure like a mountain peak. Zuko slid his foot forcing himself into a kind of side split, the other knee bent. He placed his hands in front of him to catch his fall.

"-ot lying." He finished, letting out a slow breath.

This seemed to infuriate her more as she began shifting her feet strongly into the dirt, tossing huge rocks at him over and over again. She was fast for an earthbender, Zuko had to admit, but he was faster. He leaped, dodging gracefully body twisting and turning, but each time he landed she was pounding the ground making him jump again. She knew he was faster, but she also knew he wasn't going to attack. She was wearing him out, he realized. Zuko's hair whipped around him as he twisted away from another barrage and was surprised to find himself on earth for more than five seconds.

She laughed, "Not half bad, _Prince_ Zuko."

Zuko sighed, "You know that is not who I am anymore. You know I'm not lying."

Toph let out a puff of air, "You're sincere now… But, from what I hear from Sugar Queen, you were under Ba Sing Se too."

Zuko cringed at the memory, that was… He wished he could erase Ba Sing Se, particularly watching his elder sister laughing maniacally has she destroyed the world's last hope. But also what _happened _under Ba Sing Se. The shame that burned in his heart was enough to make Toph notice. Her eyebrow quirked, but she said nothing.

"That was… A mistake…"

Toph scoffed and, before he could react, earth slammed into him binding him to a tree trunk. It was no use and every movement tightening the prison around him. Toph was in front him, glaring up at him. She was short, Zuko dumbly noticed.

"Look, hotshot, I like your uncle, that is the _only_ reason I didn't squish you the moment I saw your stupid face. The _only_ reason why I'm not gonna tell everyone else that you're here." She closed the space between them, so close he could feel her breath on him. Her voice lowered to a deathly tone, "But we don't need or want your help. I want you gone by tomorrow or I _will_ crush your skull in."

The constricting walls lowered once Toph was out of sight. Zuko couldn't lie, her threat did inspire fear in him. A tangible fear, but his quest was greater than his own fear. Zuko brought his hand up to his neck, trying to stretch the stiffness out of it. She was a firecracker, that one, much more threatening than she looked.

Sighing sadly, Zuko gazed down the path she had come and left from, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

But there was no doubt in his mind; he had to visit them. Today. Sozin's Comet was coming in two months, they didn't have any more time. And so, Zuko began his walk to their camp each step coated in fear.

Aang felt the cool air trickle across his shoulders from his place high up on the cliff. He was alone, away from the others, his element floating all around him. It was something he had to find time for, with the war imminent and battles ahead that he wouldn't be able to protect everyone from, he needed the stress relief. People would die, cry, suffer and bleed. There was no peaceful end to this war and, if he could sacrifice himself to save the lives of the people, he would in a heartbeat. It wasn't just because he was the Avatar it was because he was an Air Nomad before anything else. A familiar dull pain grasped his heart as he thought of his people. His people who had wanted nothing but enlightenment and to be left out of the war. His people who were now ash in the wind because of it.

He threw the thought from him, searching for the deep pool inside of himself that offered the peace he so desired. It was then that he felt arms encircling his waist, soft skin at his shoulder. He remained calm and complacent, letting the attachment to the woman that surrounded him to ebb.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

"My people." He answered before he meant to.

Katara nodded, but said nothing. This was how they were in these moments, understanding flowing between them like calm river. No words needed to be spoken, Katara understood. Aang brought his hand up to her arm, stroking his finger tips along it. She was the hardest thing to let go of, the thing he couldn't let go of. He knew, if it came down to picking the world or Katara, he would choose Katara. It was his greatest weakness.

Katara kissed the soft spot behind his ear, "You will do what is right, when the time comes, you know? It's in your nature, Aang."

He nodded, turning his head ever so slightly, "You give me too much credit."

Katara chuckled softly, "No, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You aren't just one soul, Aang, you are many. Many souls captured in one body, all wanting to do what is right and good by the people. You will do what is right."

Aang smiled grimly, "Thank you, Katara."

He turned then, capturing her chin with his fingers and brought her in for a delicate kiss.

They stood together after breaking away, "Come on, it's time for breakfast." Katara said, releasing Aang from her grip.

The breeze tousled through the Crown Prince's waist long hair, as he shoved it away from his face. In his hurry, he had forgotten to put it up like he normally would. His loose robe flew around him as he neared their camp. His boots shuffled against the rocks as he realized that Toph must know he was here by now… And yet she did nothing. Curious…

He could here their voices now, echoing amongst the upside down buildings that made up the temple. They were cheerful in the early afternoon.

"And then, Sokka went racing after this seal—"

"No, no, I didn't! I _hunted_ after the seal, get it right Katara. They are vicious creatures."

"I'm sure they are, Snoozles. There is something _so scary_ about a big fat piece of blubber!"

"They must be very cute, why would you want to kill it, Sokka?"

"It's made of meat, Aang! Not everyone wants to live off vegetables."

The group laughed and Zuko felt a light hearted hope for a few moments. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought, maybe they would accept him, maybe they could save the world together. As a team.

This hope was what he needed as encouragement and he stepped from his hiding place. Aang was the first to spot him, gazing at him with wide eyes. Something happened then, Zuko felt like Aang knew why he was there, but it flashed away in a moment. Toph was the next though she didn't move her eyes, her mouth fell into a slight frown. Then Sokka with his furious eyes, drawing his sword. Nothing could have prepared him for the pure, icy fury on Katara's face however. Before he could even open his mouth, she was already pulling the water out of a nearby fountain and crushing it around him. Zuko immediately reacted, pulling the fire out of his body and through his finger tips, knocking away her barrage. She was upon him then, leaping through the air with a cold, decisive focus. The ice came next, a thin needle aimed at Zuko's heart he leaped away, rolling as he did so resisting the instinct to fling fire back at her. They circled each other briefly, each in their own stance. The others disappeared as she attacked him viciously again, a cascade of water plummeting into the spot where he had just stood.

"I don't want to fight you, Katara!"

She obviously didn't care as he barely dodged another attack, this one aimed at his hip. He didn't recover like he had wished to. The moment was too long and Katara had him, icing him where he stood. For a moment, he could've sworn this was the end. She would kill him as a torrent of water flew through the air toward him. Shutting his eyes Zuko braced himself for impact… And was equally surprised when it didn't come. Opening his eyes a bit he realized why and that reality scared him more than being drenched by water.

Thick icicles floated all around him, clearly pointed directly at him. They wavered in the air slightly, but their intent was clear. Zuko gulped and glanced quickly at the others.

One second, two seconds, three seconds.

Aang stepped forward, placing a calming hand on Katara's shoulder. Immediately the ice melted and splashed around them and Zuko felt his fear abate a little… Until the monk set his steel grey eyes on him.

"I do not believe that killing someone is the answer to anything, which is the only reason why you are alive. Leave and do not come back." His voice was like steel.

"W-wait!" Zuko exclaimed as the ice melted that encased him, leaving him with a horse voice and kneeling on his hands and knees, "I know I've done awful things to all of you and I couldn't be more sorry, I am not here to harm you or your friends, Avatar Aang. I want to help you."

The words were barely out of his mouth before a gust of air shoved him off the cliff and into open space. Zuko's body reacted before his mind did, flipping himself around in the air he pulled one of his blades out from behind his back, driving it into the stone. Slowly he skidded to a stop and gazed back up at the cliff, seeing Aang staring at him through the dust. The message was clear.

It wasn't until a week later and Zuko was half starving that Toph visited him again. He hadn't been expecting her and was ready to give up hope on his quest. He hadn't even had a chance to get a word out before they silently, but violently, denied him.

"I want to show you something," He said calmly as she approached, her footsteps faltered slightly. Obviously, she hadn't expected him to hear her. Zuko motioned to the space across the fire from him. The moon shone its fullest through the gloom of the towering trees and the fire created deeps pits and shadows along Toph's defined cheek bones.

"I have tea, if you'd like…" In reality, it was a few crushed plants that he had been able to find and hot water. Mostly bitter with a slight hint of lemon. She shook her head, her expression unyielding.

Toph sat and swung her bangs out of her face, "If you try anything…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You'll plow my brains into dust."

She smiled slightly and Zuko took that as his cue to begin "When I was under Ba Sing Se with Katara I earned her trust, I thought I had escaped who I was. I thought I had… Well, frankly, that I had grown a pair," Toph chuckled despite herself and Zuko relaxed a fraction of an inch, "But I hadn't. I betrayed her trust and nearly helped Azula destroy Aang."

All laughter drained from Toph as she glared at him. Zuko tried his best to ignore it and continued, "The strongest form of firebending is the ability to control lightning. Only masters are usually capable because it requires complete clarity in your focus, chi and conscience. You must be completely at peace with what you're doing, but also with who you are. You must feel no hesitation or regret. You must be clear."

Toph nodded, but said nothing.

"My uncle tried to teach me this many times, mostly so I could compete with my sister, but I was never able to. I think he knew why, it was because my chi was blocked by fear, guilt, and rage."

Zuko watched Toph carefully as he began to summon energy toward him, separating their parts within himself. Toph stiffened but hardly moved as the lightning sparked between his fingers.

"You're generating it." She said, but he knew that she understood what it meant.

"Yes… For the first time, I can."

"You're not lying. You really want to bring peace to the world and this lightning business proves that you are clear on what is right and wrong… Is that what you're saying?" Toph's brow creased slightly her eyes resting in a space beyond him.

Zuko let the energy flow out of him, cutting off the torrent of lightning, "Yes… Well sort of. As you know, my sister can generate it as well. Part of that is because of skill, the other part is because she doesn't question her destiny. She doesn't hesitate, she wants to please my father. But just as she is clear on her goals, I am now set on mine. I am meant to teach the Avatar firebending.

Toph nodded, "Come with me, Sparky."

Zuko paled at the nickname, a bitter taste coming to his mouth, "… Sparky…?"

Toph grinned, "If you're gonna be around, you've got to have a nickname."

Zuko sighed, "Fine…" He secretly enjoyed the nickname, but he would never tell Toph that, "I don't think they'll want to see me… Toph." Her first name felt strange on his tongue.

"No they won't, but I will explain everything to them. From there… Well, we'll see what happens. You caused a lot of pain, Zuko."

He lowered his eyes, guilt climbing into his chest, "I know."

Katara could hardly breathe as she stared at the man in front of her. It wasn't from breathlessness, or affection. It was from a rage so deep and so powerful that she couldn't force her lungs to expand.

"What is _he _doing here? We already told him to _leave._" She said softly, but the malice in her voice visibly shook Zuko.

She had needles pointed at him again, only they were much closer some even drawing blood along his arms. Zuko stayed frozen, trying to calm his heart and breath and resist the climbing urge to heat his body and melt the ice.

He could defend himself, if he needed to, and within seconds it became apparent that he would. The needles drove toward him, their intentions not missed upon Zuko. He flung out his own fire, shielding against the barrage, but then she was there spinning toward him, water flowing behind her. She flung the water toward him, but Zuko dodged jumping to the right. They were back in their fight, the others watching beyond. He really wondered why they didn't move to help her… Or him, for that matter.

"Please wait, Katara!" He exclaimed. He didn't want to hurt her or fight her but she was making that _very_ difficult.

Katara's face remained a cold mask, a rage so pure and white that Zuko shifted his eyes to look away. He flipped and dodged around her attacks, knowing that sooner or later she would get him. One misstep could cost him his life. She was bending to kill. He caught a glimpse of her brother, Sokka, watching from beyond the scope of the battle. He was staring at Zuko with an equal amount of hatred. Then he spotted Aang, who looked as if he might jump into the battle… Zuko was sure he didn't know which side he'd be on, however.

"Let me explain!" He yelled, but again another torrent of water rushed toward him. He hadn't meant to react, but muscle memory was stronger than his own will it seemed. He flung his hand out, a stream of lightning following it. The water broke beneath the spark easily, barely cutting into the air before striking the waterbender. She stepped backwards, holding her arm where the lightning had struck. A red welt was beginning to form and Zuko felt like any small chance that he could have gained in forgivness flew off the cliff and down into the abyss. He hadn't meant to hurt her, she had been closer than he thought. It was barely a scratch, but he knew he would pay dearly for it.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…" He said softly, willing her to believe him. Her eyes had flung wide open, staring at where his lightning had cracked the sky. She didn't believe him, she was going to come after him her rage even more pure from the red mark on her arm. Sokka had rushed toward her, apparently the protective brother sparking in him. Yet Aang stayed where he was, eyes locked on Zuko. The firebender shifted his own gaze, his own golden eyes matching steel. The Avatar understood lightning, he understood what it meant.

"Enough!" He heard Toph yell before being thrown against a rock wall, clearly bound to it. He was about to object, the rock _was_ pulling his hair after all, before he paused seeing Katara in a similar situation. She didn't struggle, she merely tried to strangle him with her eyes.

Zuko decided a much more pleasurable occupation would be looking at Aang who was finally stepping forward. Leave it up to the air nomad to step up _after_ his girlfriend tried to tear Zuko to shreds.

"Aang," her voice melted with malice, "It's Zuko. He helped Azula almost _destroy_ you. Let me return the favor."

Aang glanced her way, but simply shook his head, saddened, "No. Violence is never the answer."

When Aang turned to him, he knew what true anger looked like. Katara was furious, but it was emotional; it could be changed. The amount of disappointment, rage and sadness that rolled in Aang's eyes was something Zuko knew would never heal; he recognized that steel. It was the same glare he had given Ozai.

_He will never forget._ He realized, suddenly. Aang wasn't violent, and he may in time forgive Zuko, but never would he forget the wrong that had been done. Zuko lowered his head, even though the tug on his scalp was excrutiating. Aang demanded something from Zuko that he never would have expected from him; not just respect, but complete loyalty. Aang's presence, eyes, body language, speech all demanded respect and reverence; he was an old soul in a young body.

Zuko's eyes explored the ground, "You know what is required for lightning generation," It wasn't a question, "I have never been able to do it until now, because I could not find peace of mind. I've finally realized what I must do."

Zuko looked up, but already knew Aang understood what he was offering, "I want to teach you firebending and help you restore balance."

Sokka laughed, Zuko ignored him.

Nothing changed in the young man's eyes, those eyes that were beyond a hundred years old but contrasted with the light beard on a man who couldn't be a day over 19. He was something Zuko would never understand, he was something Zuko would always admire.

"Fine," Zuko nearly chocked, "Toph, please release him."

The earth crumbled around him and he moved his arms, releasing the stiffness.

"How could you…?" Came a strangled cry from beyond Aang, "He… He nearly killed you."

Aang looked behind him at Katara and his face softened, smiling at her, "No, Azula did. Besides, I never said I forgot. I am saying that the fate of the world is more important than whatever he has done. Now is not the time for him to pay for his crimes." Aang turned back to the firebender the steel returning to his eyes, "but believe me, he will."

Zuko gulped, Toph chuckled Aang glanced at her, but said nothing, "You're too serious, Twinkletoes. The guy regrets what he did."

Zuko shook his head, "No, Toph, he's right. I must pay for my crimes… But now is not the time. I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit when this is over, Avatar, you have my word as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." He bowed deeply, placing his fist under his palm and right fingers shooting towards the sky.

Aang nodded, but didn't return the gesture.

"You're just going to _accept_ that?" Katara yelled, "Who's to say he won't murder us all in our sleep, Aang?!"

"Katara… The Fire Nation leadership may be corrupted, but they hold true to traditions such as these. The promise he just made… It is something that cannot be broken. Honor and duty is everything to a Fire Nation citizen, swearing on your name….Not even Ozai would break that."

Toph nodded, making her way over to Zuko, "Well, welcome to the loosing side, Sparky." She punched his arm. Zuko was sure it would bruise, but was glad for the small bit of acceptance.

Aang chuckled slightly, "Sparky?"

Toph nodded, "It fits."

Sokka, who had stayed silent during the entire exchange, finally came forward. Aang moved aside for him and Zuko was surprised to see a solemn look at the normally witty man's face. His jaw was covered with a thicker beard than Aang's, but he still had a young face. Zuko guessed he was a year or two younger than himself.

"The Fire Nation destroyed my tribe, my home and my family." Zuko felt the weight of that settle upon him, "Who will pay for that?"

Zuko didn't hesitate, "I will. The crimes of my nation are my crimes as well. There is nothing I can do to repair the damage that has already been done, but I will take responsibility for the things my nation has done to harm you as well as all the nations," he hesitated and then stood, bowing deeply to Sokka in the way of the Water Tribe, "Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe, I am terribly sorry for the hurt and pain myself and my nation has caused. They are unforgivable, but I will do my best to atone."

Aang seemed to smile slightly as Sokka blinked at him, awkward after being addressed in such a formal matter, "Sounds like more words to me… But I suppose that can wait until _after_ the war. Anyway, who's hungry? It's time for breakfast."

It was then that they realized Katara had vanished.

Katara heard footsteps, gearing for a fight as she knelt by the water, trying to allow it to soothe deep into her bones. She could not _believe_ Aang right now. He was a nomad, sure, and believed in peace between all things blah, blah, but to forgive _Zuko?!_ The guy who chased them all across the world, threatened to kill her grandmother, nearly killed him on more than _one_ ocassion, and betrayed them all once already in Ba Sing Se. He was not trustworthy, would never _be_ trustworthy and she would _never_ forgive him.

"..._Iaohu..._" came the soft word in the ancient Air Language. Normally, Katara's shoulders would have slumped. Normally she would have turned and softened at the rarely used pet name. Normally, Zuko wouldn't be on their side.

Katara stiffened as Aang moved closer, sympathy and grief radiating off of him. She felt a certain amount of comfort and peace spread through her as he ran his hands down her shoulders, slowly sitting and wrapping himself around her. Katara stared straight ahead, ignoring him and the feeling.

"_Iaohu..."_ He began, the word making her involuntarily shiver, "Zuko has caused much hurt and pain and sadness throughout his life, however... You do not know where he comes from. He comes from a place of honor and horrible strife, they do not love there; they only desire power. Him joining our side means he wishes to kill his own _father_, Katara. How awful must he be for Zuko to wish that?"

She said nothing, hardly listening to his soft words.

"Zuko is not forgiven for his crimes, he will pay for them, but the Day of Black Sun taught us that I _do_ need to know all four elements... If I am not to rely on the Avatar State."

There was a pause, both of them understanding exactly _why_ he couldn't retrieve it.

"Ozai is a terrible opponent and the only way to succeed is with Zuko's help, despite what he has or has not done. If you sit with him, Katara, I feel you would learn much about him that is similar in yourself."

That did it. Katara leaped out of his arms, rounding on him. Aang released her, his face guarded as he sensed what was coming.

"I can't _believe_ you, Aang! This man is from the nation who commited _genocide_ on your people! He nearly killed you under Ba Sing Se and he has, more than once, _threatened my life and the lives of my people._ How can you even allow him near here?! Let alone tell _me _that I am _anything_ like him! He's a murder, Aang, and a liar and a traitor! He is _NOTHING LIKE ME!_" Katara was screaming by the end, all her rage at Zuko pouring out over Aang.

He looked calm, impassive, but hurt none the less. Katara pretended not to feel the guilt settling in her gut.

"Katara..." He said softly, "The monks used to say that every being deserves a second chance in this life, just as the wolves accept the challenger back into their pack, so should we."

"Well," Katara said, her tone biting, "The monks are _dead_. Guess their 'wisdom' didn't do them much good."

Aang merely stared at her then, shock and hurt cascading across his face. They had fought before, over petty things, over important things, but never, _ever_ had Katara insulted his people. His people whom he honored close and dear in his heart. A grief so deep and so unfathomable consumed Aang for a moment, even as Katara was muttering apologies and tears threatened to break from her eyes. Aang merely stared past her, watching the leaves scatter across the ground, some falling into the water some catching on plants. Suddenly, cool hands surrounded his face and he was forced to gaze into her eyes.

"A-Aang...?" She said softly, grief hitching her voice.

He didn't reply.

She crushed him against her and something like healing started to take root. He would forgive, he had to, it was the definition of who he was. He was meant to be at peace with all peoples. Besides, he couldn't very well quote the monks and refuse to live by them.

"I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean- I didn't want- I'm sorry."

Aang nodded, but didn't respond, instead turning away from her and returning the way he had come.

It wasn't until evening when Zuko saw the waterbender again. He had been out by the spring, moon pooling in the water as he slowly meditated. He found it much easier to do so now that his belly was full and his soul was something near peace. The two candles around him flared slightly as he let breath escape from him and lowered as he inhaled. Something was... Off, he could feel it in his blood. His bending was... Off. The idea terrified Zuko so he did, what he normally did with things that scared him: ignored it. It was probably nothing.

Footsteps attempting to be silent caught his ears and his eyes snapped open. He was seriously _sick_ of people trying to sneak up on him. It was just pathetic. He didn't move, waiting for the person to get closer.

Now.

He unsheathed one of his swords and spun around in a defensive maneuver all in one fluid motion. His opponent gasped, holding her own dagger in her right hand.

Zuko chuckled darkly, "If you wanted to kill me, you should have done it in my sleep."

Katara's wide blue eyes stared at him, clearly surprised he had sensed her there. Zuko didn't let down his guared as she lowered the dagger and approached him.

"I was wondering what those swords were for, but I assumed it was just _princely_ decoration."

Zuko's jaw clenched, "Didn't know you paying so much attention, Ice Princess."

Katara snorted, "Your arrogant ass _would_ think that, wouldn't you?"

She closed the distance between them as Zuko let down his blades though kept himself on the balls of his feet, ready to react. She glared up at him. Hard. Normally he wouldn't be afraid, normally he would just mock her, but there was a seriousness there that made his blood freeze.

She was terrifying.

"You may have everyone else on board for your 'heroic turn around', but not me. Remember you trusted you _first,_ Zuko and remember how you _betrayed_ that trust. If you make one move to hurt _any of us_ I will kill you."

He was about to respond, to try and make amends, but she turned away walking quickly and steadily back to the others.

Zuko camped alone that night, sleeping lightly as he waited for a dagger to scrape against his back.

* * *

**A/N: **Bet I threw you all for a loop there :P. So this all started with me rewatching atla (as an adult) and desperately wishing for more depth where there wasn't. So, I thought, I'll just write it myself. This is a personal journey through atla with our favorite characters more grown up and mature. The episodes will follow a similar time line and events, just twisted for interest and maturity. Oh and the inclusion of the ancient air language is a nod to one of my favorite writers, Sharkflip, for her wonderful fic Enslaved. Go read it if you haven't already!

Hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
